Skyarrow Bridge
}} The Skyarrow Bridge (Japanese: スカイアローブリッジ ' ''Skyarrow Bridge) is a long suspension bridge that connects the southeastern part of Unova via the Pinwheel Forest to Castelia City in central Unova. The bridge serves as a means of transportation into and out of Castelia City. In the games The Skyarrow Bridge first appears in . The player can access it after retrieving the Dragon Skull from Team Plasma. The bridge has two spans to support it across the water and loops off on the eastern entrance. Each end of the bridge has a gate between it and the area it is connected to. The lower part of the bridge is built for vehicle traffic while suspended above the roadway is a pedestrian walkway. While traveling across the bridge, it is possible to see a stunning view of Castelia City due to changing camera angles. The Royal Unova can occasionally be seen passing underneath the bridge. On the Pinwheel Forest side, there is a small viewing area between the forest area and the Bridge Gate. Inside the Pinwheel Forest Bridge Gate, a will give the player a Quick Claw, while a woman will talk about item maniacs. On the bridge itself, there are several people admiring it. At the Castelia City Bridge Gate, a woman complains about her sore legs from walking across the bridge. In , the bridge is temporarily closed for inspections until the player enters the Hall of Fame. On the bridge, the player can find a man in an orange shirt who is parched and in need of some Fresh Water. If the player gives him a bottle, he will be rehydrated and dash to the Driftveil Drawbridge. The player can meet him there and give him Fresh Water again, and this repeats on the Tubeline Bridge, Village Bridge, Marvelous Bridge, and in the Marine Tube. After giving him Fresh Water in the Marine Tube, he will return here, where he will give the player a dozen bottles of Moomoo Milk. Items in the Pinwheel Forest Bridge Gate |Bl=yes|W=yes}} at the Castelia City Bridge Gate|B2=yes|W2=yes}} 300|B2=yes|W2=yes}} In the anime Skyarrow Bridge appeared in The Lost World of Gothitelle!, where and crossed it. It is a huge suspension bridge like it is in the games. The trees of Pinwheel Forest can be seen on the forest side of the bridge, a small Poké Mart is also there which has food and a telephone system. This is where Ash contacted Professor Juniper and switched his with his . Pictures of the old ferry system that was built before the bridge can be seen in the mart. Before the Poké Mart was there there was an old storage building for ferry supplies. Near the bridge is a road for transportation. A created a fog around the bridge to deter people from crossing. Still, Ash, , and crossed it anyway and were attacked by Gothitelle. It then created an illusion of its old life, when the bridge was still under construction, with Sally and her . The group was confused when they saw the same Gothitelle that attacked them earlier being nice and friendly towards them. While the illusion was convincing, Cilan knew something was amiss. They later followed Gothitelle to Skyarrow Bridge where it attacked them once more. A battle between Gothitelle and Snivy got underway when Gothitelle's old friend Sally appeared to stop it. Gothitelle was happy to be reunited with its old friend and cleared the fog from the bridge, letting Ash and company cross. It then mysteriously disappeared. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Skyarrow Bridge appeared in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense. After being attacked by a mysterious Pokémon in Pinwheel Forest, and entered Skyarrow Bridge, where they encountered Geoff, who complained that they were making the bridge dirty, and challenged Black to a . After Black won the battle, Geoff revealed that he was actually the president of the , and told the two Trainers that the mysterious Pokémon they had encountered had been the Legendary Pokémon . In the TCG The following is a list of cards named '''Skyarrow Bridge. |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=91/99|jpsetlink=Next Destinies|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=U|jpnum=051/052}} The following is a list is of cards mentioning or featuring the Skyarrow Bridge in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare|ennum=25/99|jpsetlink=Next Destinies|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=U|jpnum=015/052}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=30/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=015/051}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=34/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=R|jpnum=024/066|enset2=BW Black Star Promos|ennum2=BW44|jpset3=Master Deck Build Box EX|jpnum3=009/046|enset4=Legendary Treasures|enrarity4=Rare Holo|ennum4=43/113|jpset4=EX Battle Boost|jpnum4=035/093}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Legendary Treasures|enrarity=Rare|ennum=56/113|jpset=EX Battle Boost|jpnum=047/093}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=34/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=C|jpnum=026/076}} |type=Fighting|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=63/101|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=C|jpnum=035/052}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=96/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=C|jpnum=040/059}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Common|ennum=80/99|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=C|jpnum=045/052}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=97/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=045/051}} |type=Colorless|enset=McDonald's Collection|ennum=11/12|jpsetlink=Journey Partners|jpset=Tepig Collection Sheet|jpnum=006/009}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Emerging Powers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=91/98|jpsetlink=Black & White|jpset=White Collection|jprarity=U|jpnum=053/053|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=013/BW-P|jpsetlink3=Battle Strength Decks|jpset3=Virizion Strength Deck|jpnum3=012/014|jpsetlink4=Battle Strength Decks|jpset4=Terrakion Strength Deck|jpnum4=012/014|jpsetlink5=Battle Strength Decks|jpset5=Cobalion Strength Deck|jpnum5=012/014|jpset6=Battle Theme Deck: Victini|jpnum6=020/021|enset7=Dark Explorers|enrarity7=Uncommon|ennum7=91/108|jpset7=Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum7=017/018|jpset8=Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum8=017/018|jpset9=Battle Gift Set: Thundurus vs Tornadus|jpnum9=019/020|jpset10=Hydreigon Half Deck|jpnum10=014/015|jpset11=Garchomp Half Deck|jpnum11=014/015|enset12=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity12=SuperRare Holo|ennum12=148/149|jpset12=Freeze Bolt|jprarity12=SR|jpnum12=063/059|jpset13=Master Deck Build Box EX|jpnum13=042/046|jpset14=Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum14=016/018|jpset15=White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum15=016/018|jpset16=Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck|jpnum16=015/018|jpsetlink17=Mewtwo vs Genesect Deck Kit|jpset17=Mewtwo Half Deck|jpnum17=014/016|jpsetlink18=Mewtwo vs Genesect Deck Kit|jpset18=Genesect Half Deck|jpnum18=014/016}} Trivia * Skyarrow Bridge draws inspiration from and . * If the player enters Skyarrow Bridge, and then gets on their bicycle, the music does not change. * Starting and ending from either staircase, Skyarrow Bridge is 386 steps long. This makes it the longest non-circular straight path in the games, making it popular for hatching. * In there's an Ace Trainer who is searching for the exact centerpoint of the bridge. Assuming that only the fully elevated part counts (which is 195 steps long), the centerpoint would be at 98th step. The Ace Trainer spawns just one step south of the centerpoint. * It is impossible to use in the small outdoor Bridge Gate area between Pinwheel Forest and Skyarrow Bridge. * If the player passes underneath the second span without stopping, they can hear the wind in the background as the camera zooms in on them. * The Skyarrow Bridge makes an appearance as a backdrop when a Pokémon from Unova is used in the Alola Photo Club in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=天箭橋 Tīnjin Kìuh 天之箭橋 Tīn-jī Jin Kìuh |zh_cmn=天箭橋 / 天箭桥 Tiānjiàn Qiáo 天之箭橋 Tiān-zhī Jiàn Qiáo |fi=Skyarrow-silta |fr_eu=Pont Sagiciel |de=Himmelspfeilbrücke |it=Ponte Freccialuce |ko=스카이애로 브리지 Seukaiaero Beuriji |pl=Strzelisty Most |pt_br=Ponte Flecha Celeste |ru=Мост Небесой Стрелы Most Nebesoi Strely |es_la=Puente Flecha Cielo |es_eu=Puente Saeta |vi=Cầu Thiên Cung}} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Bridges de:Himmelspfeilbrücke es:Puente Saeta fr:Pont Sagiciel it:Ponte Freccialuce ja:スカイアローブリッジ zh:天箭桥